


Round Midnight

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [30]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark side of Peter's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 120.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 29th, 2011
> 
> Late birthday present for [](http://gin200168.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gin200168.livejournal.com/)**gin200168**. 
> 
> Companion piece to [Daybreak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/575797). 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/)**michelleann68** for beta. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Night.

Peter sits in the dark, supposedly watching the game and catching up on work, but in reality staring at a blinking dot on the map. Neal is out there doing who knows what…and it’s not with him.

This is a first for Peter. He wants to possess every part of Neal’s past, present and future. Sometimes he leaves marks with his teeth; desperately trying to alleviate the fear that Neal’s affections are just another con.

The joke around the water cooler was Peter’s single-minded obsession with catching Neal Caffrey. Back then it was funny.

Now it’s definitely not.


End file.
